


Dripping Sweetness

by FluidMimikyu



Series: Soft and Rough [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale knows EVERYTHING, Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Pining Crowley, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidMimikyu/pseuds/FluidMimikyu
Summary: Crowley had a problem.Well, honestly he had a lot of problems, but most of them he could deal with or ignore.This problem he could do neither of those options.





	Dripping Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/gifts).

> Gifting this to MrsNoggin for all the proofreading help!!!

Crowley had a problem. 

Well, honestly he had a lot of problems, but most of them he could deal with or ignore. 

This problem he could do neither of those options.

The problem had first come about around, oh, 1793. The Reign of Terror. He had rescued a certain chained up angel from decapitation when said angel tried to thank him. 

It had sent shivers down his spine and had made a heat drip and pool low in his abdomen. He quickly covered it and hissed angrily at the angel, saying to not do that. That he could get into a lot of trouble if his lot knew he'd saved an angel. Which was true, he would get into trouble, but that was not the reason he was pushing away the gratitude. 

The feeling quickly vanished as soon as they went out for crepes. 

It didn't happen again. 

Until 1941. 

Crowley saw the angel heading into a church and something about the unease on his normal angelic face put Crowley off. He groaned as he followed the stupid holy being into the church, bracing for pain. 

After a few miracles and an explosion or two, both demon and angel stood in the rubble of what had once been the church that burned Crowley's feet. 

"That was very kind of you…" Came the soft voice, breaking the silence.

"Shut up…" croaked Crowley. He hoped it sounded sincere despite the crack in his voice, because inside he was a fucking mess. 

Inside, he had repeated, ' _ shitshitshitshit _ ' over a million times. 

Inside, his organs had quivered themselves into warm goo and slithered downward into his groin, causing his pants to feel a bit uncomfortable. 

When he'd then miracled the angel's precious books into safety, Crowley made sure to tilt his hat after he offered the ethereal being a lift home. He tried to miss the face the angel was making as he passed by, and he almost succeeded, but he just  _ had _ to look up. Just a quick glance, what would it hurt?

Oh...it hurt. 

The absolute look of awe and disbelief and love that radiated from that face made Crowley's throat dry and his trousers to feel more than just a bit uncomfortable. He lowered the brim of his hat and hurried to his car.

Then came the Antichrist and the 6 years he and the angel spent babysitting the wrong child. 

Crowley was disguised as Nanny Ashtoreth. She - _ he was a full she in those six years , when he changed gender he preferred to go all in _ \- had been watching Warlock play in the garden. She was sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree, enjoying the breeze as it weaved through her long red hair and cooled the sweat on her neck. It'd been a while since she'd had long hair that passed her shoulders (she didn't count the 60s as long hair). Crowley twirled a lock of it around her finger, going back in her memories. The last time she'd had long hair that wasn't tied up was...ah, yes…the 1600s. 

Crowley smiled to herself as a fond memory came back to her. 

As if he had read her thoughts, a disguised angel appeared next to her.

"Afternoon, Crowley, dear." He said, speaking without whatever accent he'd chosen to pair with his gardener disguise.

"Afternoon, Aziraphale." Crowley said, her voice not changing at all. 

They sat there in silence, but not uncomfortable silence. Just a silence that meant they were watching a child play and had nothing to say to one another.

"Have you done something different with your hair?" Aziraphale asked, his blue eyes still trained on the boy in the garden. 

Crowley stared at the angel, her own eyes wide behind the tinted lenses of her sunglasses. 

"What?"

"Sorry, that must have sounded rude of me. I've noticed the last few days something has been different about you and I think I finally figured it out. It's your hair, yes?" 

Crowley felt a blush creeping up her neck but willed it to stay low and out of sight. 

"Well...yes. I've had it grow longer and stopped pinning it so tightly for now." She turned her gaze back to the child who was pulling at either a flower or a weed. "Warlock said…he liked when my hair was down…" She admitted under her breath. 

Aziraphale smiled. Then reached out and threaded a couple fingers through the end of red coil. The touch surprised Crowley and caused her to jolt on the inside, but outwardly she remained motionless. 

"Your hair does look lovely long and down, my dear." Aziraphale said, gently. "Been a long time since I've seen it so long…" 

Crowley was hoping that with a different set of parts she wouldn't react the same as she had before. She was wrong, as usual. 

Aziraphale's words seemed to travel through his fingertips like electricity that went through Crowley's hair and down her neck to send chills and shivers deep into her core. She gripped her skirt of her dress, hoping that would keep her from biting her lip. She felt that familiar warmth begin to spread low in her but this time, there were no pants and no tightening in the groin area.

No, this time there was a different reaction.

Crowley felt a tingle in her core that slithered it's way to that spot between her legs. She didn't have much experience with that. She felt that blush creeping more up her neck as the willpower she held against it was diminishing. The muscles on the inside of her thighs trembled slightly and she shifted on the bench to try and make them stop. As she did, she accidentally ground that tingling spot into her skirt and the bench, causing her to see small little flecks of white. 

Crowley felt something damp under her but the thought left her as she saw Warlock chasing a rabbit. She cleared her throat, hoping her voice wouldn't crack.

"I think it's your turn to do good, angel." 

Aziraphale looked over at the child, his fingers removing themselves from the red locks. 

"I do believe you're right." He smiled sweetly at the nanny. 

"Have a good day, dear." Aziraphale said before he resumed the act of gardener and waddled off over to Warlock. 

Crowley took a shaky deep breath, shifted again, and realized her underwear was indeed damp. 

Dammit all.

After the duo had figured out they had the wrong boy, run around trying to stop the Apocalypse and succeeded, then swapped faces to avoid permanent elimination...things were finally calm.

Crowley and Aziraphale were dining at the Ritz, enjoying the elegance of it all. Aziraphale very much so looked as though he belonged in this setting, poised perfectly in his chair with his ancient clothes that somehow (irritatingly to Crowley) fit in with the scenery around them. Crowley himself did not match, but he never did and he was ok with that. His dark wardrobe stood out like a silhouette against pale walls and tablecloths. Could he have dressed better for the occasion? Yes, but this was just lunch. Maybe next time he'd put forth more effort.

He fiddled with the stem of his champagne glass absentmindedly, waiting for a waiter to fill it.

Said waiter finally appeared and filled their glasses up. Crowley was about to take a sip when he heard Aziraphale begin to speak.

"I like to think…" He started out, inspecting the color of the champagne in his glass before looking fully at Crowley. "None of this would have worked out if you weren't, at heart, just a little bit of a good person."

Oh Somebody…not here...not now...not ever, please!!!

Aziraphale's words dripped into Crowley's body like honey, sweet and wonderful. He could almost taste the words they were so sweet and so good. He almost wanted to admit that maybe...maybe he wanted to taste more.

He felt his skin tight jeans grow tight incredibly quickly in the groin area and was thankful for the white tablecloth that was basically covering him. 

He cleared his throat, trying to compose himself somewhat.

"And if you," Crowley said, thankful his sunglasses were on, "Weren't, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing."

Crowley saw Aziraphale's smile and watched as the angel basically curled inwards on himself from the compliment. 

They clinked their glasses together then sipped slowly at their drinks. 

A waiter brought Aziraphale some treats, different types of food that Crowley didn't personally care for. What He did enjoy, however, was watching the angel's expressions as he took each slow bite. 

Aziraphale opened his eyes and stared directly into Crowley covered ones. The demon felt his chest burst into a blush and start to creep upwards towards his neck. Those blue eyes seemed to gaze deep into him as if he could see the "problem" Crowley had been hiding all these centuries. 

The angel reached across and placed his hand on top of Crowley's. It took all the occult being’s willpower to not jolt out of his skin at the contact. Aziraphale's thumb gently stroked the top of the thin hand. Small shocks shot up Crowley's arms and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

"You know, I never did thank you, dear."

"For what?"

"For being around during all this. For having any patience at all to deal with my stubbornness." The hand enclosed itself a bit around Crowley's and Crowley felt the simple act send warm liquid down to his core. 

"You know you're not supposed to be thanking me, angel."

Aziraphale smiled gently. "Yes, I know. But there's no sides anymore, remember? It's just you…" His hand gripped Crowley's a bit tighter. "And me. So, thank you, my dear. Thank you for being by my side." 

Crowley bit back a groan from the gentle, sweet words and touch. He swallowed dryly, wanting to chug about 5 bottles of champagne down his throat. 

He had hoped Aziraphale would remove his hand then so that he could try and get himself under control a bit better, but the angel did no such thing. His hand not only stayed there but began to move enough so his fingers could curl in between Crowley's. Just having those soft fingers brushing his knuckles as they passed caused electricity to shoot through his whole body. He was almost sure his hair was standing up and that somewhere a few campfires had temporarily gone out of control as well as a few apartments had blown fuses. 

Aziraphale gracefully patted his lips, set his napkin down, then pulled Crowley up by the hand he was holding. 

"I...wh-wha…?" Crowley stuttered out in confusion.

"We're leaving, my dear. Bill is paid." With that, those manicured fingers snapped and they headed out the door to the Bentley.

They sat in the car for a moment, Aziraphale looking quite pleased and Crowley a confused, nervous mess. 

"So…" Crowley finally managed to say after his tongue had untied itself. "Did you have a place in mind, since you decided we were leaving?"

"Oh, yes. Your flat, Crowley, dear." The angel said, almost beaming. 

The demon didn't argue. He just started the car and drove.

Inside Crowley's dark and minimalistic flat, Aziraphale had a fire going and some soft music playing as well as a few bottles of wine set out on the coffee table. Crowley himself was settled on the couch. On the outside he maintained his calm, cool, controlled self; on the inside he was screaming. 

Why did Aziraphale hold his hand? Why did he decide to come to his apartment? Why hadn't he said much? What did that angel have planned?

Crowley was so buried in his thoughts he didn't see Aziraphale had walked over to him and was standing in front of him. He didn't see the blond angel was leaning over him, hands reached out. He finally took notice when he felt a pair of hands at his temples, gently grabbing his sunglasses.

His hands shot up and grasped Aziraphale's wrists in panic. If the sunglasses were removed, then he'd be exposed. He wouldn't be able to hide anything.

"Come now, no need to hide from me. You know I so adore your eyes." 

Crowley felt as if the bones and muscles in his arms were weakening. He felt the sunglasses slide off and quickly closed his eyes while Aziraphale placed them on the table. His heart was hammering so loudly in his ears he was terrified Aziraphale would hear the sound from where he stood. 

A warm hand placed itself on Crowley's cheek.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Crowley."

Fucksake. He wanted to be stubborn, he wanted to be an ass, he wanted to be slick and sly and witty. 

Instead, he slowly, hesitantly opened his eyes to see warm, loving blue ones gazing back at him. 

A thumb stroked Crowley's cheeks and a sigh escaped the serpent’s lips; the first pleasurable noise he'd made in years in front of the angel. He wanted to feel ashamed, but he honestly felt relieved. He reached up his own hand, paused a second, then placed it over Aziraphale's as he leaned his cheek into the warm, soft, angelic one, all while gazing at the angel. 

"There it is...I finally get to see it…" Aziraphale said softly as a small smile played on his lips.

"See what…" Crowley replied, his voice barely a whisper, more of an exhale of air from his lungs. 

"Your love."

Crowley tried to duck his head but Aziraphale held his face fast, but gently. 

"Don't be embarrassed or ashamed, dear, please." Aziraphale leaned in and gently kissed his forehead. "Your love is not unrequited, Crowley..."

"You…?"

"Yes." The angel said with a smile. "It's taken me so long to realize, and I'm sorry for making you wait. I thought...it was wrong. I thought I would fall...but I can't fall for loving someone." 

Crowley trembled. No, love wasn't a sin, that was true, but what Aziraphale's love did to him was...and Crowley was terrified of that.

"It  _ is _ wrong…" The demon whispered, afraid Someone would hear and strike them both down. 

Aziraphale cocked his head to one side, his face saying, " _ continue _ ".

"It's wrong...because of what your love does to me, Aziraphale…" Crowley was trembling more violently at knowing he was about to admit centuries of his hidden secret. "Your touch, your words, sometimes even the way you move not only fills me with love but sends heated liquid into my veins and into my core and makes me want more of you." Crowley turned his head, trying to hide his face in Aziraphale's hand. "Much...much more of you…"

Aziraphale didn't pull his hand away, didn't even look surprised. He just smiled. 

"My dear, I know."

He suddenly straddled Crowley's lap, causing him to choke on whatever sentence he had been trying to form.

"I've always known. I've always known what my words do to you…" Aziraphale began to trail small, soft kisses down the side of Crowley's face, feeling the demon under him shiver at the touch. 

"We both were afraid to do anything before...but we have nothing to fear now. Heaven will do nothing to me for loving someone…so please…" Aziraphale dotted kisses all the way to the corner of Crowley's mouth and stopped.

"Let me lavish upon you all my love, Crowley." He whispered against the demon's lips. "I want you to just drown in it, just let yourself fall into it. And I promise...the landing to this fall will be nothing like your previous…"

Crowley whimpered as he nodded. With that, Aziraphale finally kissed him. And Crowley melted into the couch, eyes fluttering shut at finally, finally having what he had craved for all these centuries. 

While Aziraphale teased Crowley's lips with licks and nips, he slowly began to undo the buttons of his vest and then silk shirt, sliding his hands into the opening to touch the warm, flushed chest underneath. He could feel Crowley was still slightly trembling, could almost hear the bones rattling from the tremors. 

"Try and relax, my love…" Aziraphale breathed against the demon's red, tender lips. "Nothing bad will happen here…"

"I-I'm not afraid…" Crowley said as he arched his back, trying to get his body closer to the angel above him. "It's just...I've been wanting this for a long time. It's kind of hitting me all at once that it's really happening and it's not a dream."

Fingertips brushed over nipples, causing a hiss to escape Crowley and a smile to spread on Aziraphale's face. 

"D-Definitely not a dream…" Crowley breathed out. The heat that had been warm but stagnant in his lower abdomen had rippled to life, causing a reaction to happen in his skin tight pants. 

Aziraphale slid the vest and shirt off Crowley's shoulders with one swift motion, revealing a flushed chest that was ever so slightly covered with dark hair. It spread thicker over his pectorals while wisps trailed down in a lighter line directly to his navel before the dark hair descended down into Crowley's pants. Aziraphale ran a single finger slowly down the line of hair that led to Crowley's waistband, causing the demon's hips to jerk a bit. 

"I know how long you've waited for this, my dear…" Aziraphale said softly as his fingers came back up to trace over the collarbone sticking out oh so temptingly.

"But I have waited a long time as well, and I want to savor this like it's the most delicious dessert the Ritz has to offer…" He placed a soft kiss on the tempting collarbone, then began to kiss up the long, beautiful neck, feeling the rapid pulse under his lips. A kiss landed on the crook of Crowley's neck, eliciting a moan from the serpent. He laid a gentle kiss just under Crowley's ear then whispered,

"And you know how much I love to savor my desserts…"

The liquid heat in Crowley was starting to bubble and he felt it leak out of his cock and stain his trousers. He moaned again, grinding his hips up and gaining some friction against his trapped erection. Aziraphale stroked his red bangs from his eyes and lifted his head up.

"Oh my, look at you…" Aziraphale breathed, awe and love in his voice. "Gorgeous...so beautiful. Your face is such a lovely shade of pink, your eyes are so full of love and want, your lips are cherry red…" He gently thumbed the red, swollen lips. "I almost want to devour them…"

"Please…" croaked Crowley, licking said lips with his forked tongue. 

Aziraphale didn't need to be told twice. He dove in, this time with more passion than before. He slid in tongue inside, his tongue dancing with Crowley's as they tasted all that each other had to offer. Crowley groaned into the angel's mouth, hands gripping tightly into his waistcoat as he pulled Aziraphale closer. Aziraphale's own hands found their way into the flame that was Crowley's hair and tangled themselves into it, loving the softness of it.

Aziraphale pulled back, panting a bit, his own face flushed. He grabbed Crowley's hand, pulled him up and began to lead him to the bedroom. Crowley didn't ask why, he knew why. He felt nervousness and excitement rush through his body like electricity, making his insides jump and shake. 

The ethereal being snapped his fingers, lighting the room with a soft glow from candles. Aziraphale led Crowley to the bed and gently sat him down before he snapped his fingers again, removing all his own clothes but his boxers. 

Crowley stared, eyes wide. He'd so longed to see his angel like this, and here he was in front of him every soft, luscious curve exposed to him. He reached out for Aziraphale, who smiled and came forward. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's waist then closed his eyes as he buried his face into the softness of the angel's stomach, the soft, blond hairs around his navel tickling his face. 

A hand slid under Crowley's chin, tilting his head up to meet with a pair of lips. The demon felt the cool sheet on his back as Aziraphale laid him back against the bed. He opened his eyes to gaze up at Aziraphale looming over him. Those sky blue eyes blazed like fires, love and lust pouring out and into Crowley. 

Aziraphale quickly undid Crowley's pants, surprised to find he wasn't met with underwear of any kind. He smirked slightly.

"No underwear, my dear? Now I understand how you manage to wear these pants." 

He slid the tight pants down slowly over the lithe, luscious legs, allowing himself a moment to let his hands stroke the elegant thighs as the pants descended. 

Once the pants were pooled somewhere on the ground, Aziraphale allowed himself a moment to gaze at the spectacular creature before him. Broad shoulders and chest, thin waist, slender yet muscular legs and arms, delicate hands. His eyes traveled down and settled on the mass of curly brown hair that surrounded a long, thin, twitching erection. 

Crowley felt the liquid heat in his groin bubbling more rapidly under the angel's gaze. 

"Aziraphale…" He whispered. "Stop staring…"

"Never…" Aziraphale said with a smile. "You look positively gorgeous, my dear. I can't help but admire beautiful artwork…"

A crimson color spread across Crowley's face from the praise that was washed over him. 

Aziraphale cocked his head to the side for a moment, as if trying to decide on something. He straightened up after a minute and snapped his fingers. A tube of lube appeared in his hand. Crowley felt his heart ramming against his ribcage so hard he was sure the bones would break. He was excited and nervous and scared at what would happen next.

While lost in thought, Crowley didn't realize Aziraphale had opened the tube and squeezed some onto his hand. The demon let out a choked gasp as Aziraphale's hand enclosed itself around his erection, slick with lube. Slowly, the angel began to pump the heated flesh, leaving Crowley with his mouth hung open. 

Aziraphale watched with hooded eyes at the scene in front of him.

"How lovely, my dear…" Aziraphale whispered. "You respond so well to my touch already, and we've barely begun." He twisted his wrist a certain way, causing a cry to rip itself from Crowley's throat. The demon's erection was leaking so much precum all over Aziraphale's hand that he had to wonder if he really had needed the lube at all. 

Crowley went slack as soon as the hand was removed. He whimpered, wanting it back to continue to stir the heat in his lower abdomen. 

Yellow eyes flashed open wide as he felt a single finger draw circles around his entrance. His back arched, unsure if he wanted more or wanted less. 

"Alright, my dear?"

"Y-Yes…" Crowley hissed. "Just...feels odd…having it be you..."

Aziraphale kissed the demon's shoulder. 

"It feels odd because this time it will be from love...not because Down There told you to tempt a soul." He looked into Crowley's golden snake eyes. "If you'd rather I not…"

"No..!" Crowley cried. He looked away, clearing his throat. "N-no...I don't want you to stop…"

Aziraphale kissed Crowley as the finger slid into the demon's entrance. The kiss swallowed Crowley's painful gasp as Aziraphale slowly worked his finger in and out, stretching and curling. He moved his lips to the lithe neck, latching on with teeth and kisses, listening to Crowley's gasps of pain turn into moans of pleasure. 

Crowley felt a second finger and his body tensed at the new intrusion. Aziraphale touched a spot inside him and a strangled cry came from Crowley as stars burst to life before his eyes. He arched his back as the heat in his groin was bubbling violently and starting to become unbearable. 

He heard a shuffling of clothes and the bed shift. The fingers retreated, only to be replaced by the tip of Aziraphale's erection teasing Crowley's entrance. He gazed longingly into Aziraphale's eyes, any fear he once had long gone. 

"Please, angel…" 

Slowly, Aziraphale entered Crowley. The demon gritted his teeth, not expecting the girth of Aziraphale's erection to be as wide as it was. He heard Aziraphale moan above him and grabbed onto the angel's shoulders, clamping his teeth onto the soft flesh and causing a louder moan. 

Once Aziraphale was fully settled in, both occult and ethereal being stilled for a moment, just trembling against one another. 

"I'm...I'm going to move now, Crowley…" Aziraphale breathed against his cheek. Crowley nodded his consent. 

The electricity that shot through Crowley was a mix of pain and pleasure. He thought he would have wanted Aziraphale to be rough, to go faster, but the slow, gentle pace was enough to drive Crowley's sense wild. He gazed up at Aziraphale through hooded, yellow eyes, who smiled loving back down at him.

Aziraphale leaned down and laid gentle, loving kisses on Crowley's neck and chest as he continued his slow pace. A hand rested on one of the demon's thigh and softly stroked it. 

Crowley felt his heart expanding in his chest from the waves of love that kept hitting him over and over. He felt that expansion rise and cause an ache in his throat and a sting in his eyes. He realized he had tears running down the corners of his eyes, staining the sheets below. 

The more pleasure he felt, the more the molten heat in his groin bubbled. It was so hot inside him he thought he was melting. Everything felt like so much. So much love, so much pleasure, so much touching. It was almost overwhelming. Aziraphale jerked his hips suddenly, hitting that spot from earlier. 

That did Crowley in. He cried out, a sob escaping his throat as the tears flowed from his eyes. His hands went up to cover his face, not wanting Aziraphale to see him like this. 

He should have known better, though. The rhythm had stopped and his hands were gently being removed as soon as they had gone up. 

"Oh, my dear...why are crying…?"

"I-It just f-feels good…" Crowley managed to get out. "It's so much…" 

Aziraphale nodded. He hadn't hurt his demon. Crowley was experiencing an overload of pleasure. Beings experienced it in all different ways. 

"Then let go, my love…" Aziraphale whispered. "I'm here to catch you…" 

The rhythm picked back up as Aziraphale kissed Crowley. He wrapped a hand around the demon's erection, bringing forth a lovely sounding cry. 

The tears continued to flow as Crowley writhed and arched on the bed. He could hear Aziraphale panting above him and the soft slap of skin on skin. He heard the wooden frame slightly creak along Aziraphale's thrusts. He felt the tickle of the angel's breath in the crook of his neck as it became faster.

Crowley panted as he felt that damnable molten liquid becoming unbearable, sending shocks through his legs.

"Aziraphale, I-I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me, my love. Fall." 

The rhythm picked up, the strokes on Crowley's cock increased. 

Crowley arched his back deeply and a loud sob broke from him as he came all over his stomach and Aziraphale's hand. 

"Oh, Crowley…" Aziraphale panted. He gripped at those sharp hip bones and thrusted a few more times before giving a low groan as he came deeply inside. 

Crowley gasped at the sensation of being filled. Warmth flooded inside him as Aziraphale's erection throbbed. He reached up and grabbed the angel's face, pulling him down into a deep kiss as Aziraphale emptied himself inside. 

Aziraphale pulled from the kiss then pulled out of Crowley. He stroked sweaty bangs out of the demon's eyes then kissed each tear trail away. Crowley whimpered, pulling the angel down to lay with him. 

Aziraphale obliged, pulling a blanket up over them both as he laid beside his demon. He wrapped an arm around the lithe body, gently stroking Crowley's arm.

"I love you, Crowley…" Aziraphale said, softly into the red hair as his eyes drifted shut. 

Crowley cuddled closer. "I love you, too, angel…" 

For the first time in centuries, Crowley's problem didn't arise under Aziraphale words or touch. Crowley's problem had settled in his chest like a flower that had finally been able to bloom and was now getting to settle and grow under the warmth and care of the warmest, softest of lights known as Aziraphale. 

Crowley smiled as he slowly sank into sleep. 

It had been worth the wait. 


End file.
